Sentimentos
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Era o último ano que poderia passar junto ao outro. Era uma das últimas vezes que veria o lupino e, mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia se confessar. Mesmo que o outro lhe disse com todas as letras o que sentia. Fic para o #PotterDay


**Sentimentos**

**Autora: **Keiko Maxwell

**Casal:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo: **Era o último ano que poderia passar junto ao outro. Era uma das últimas vezes que veria o lupino e, mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia se confessar. Mesmo que o outro lhe disse com todas as letras o que sentia.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos seus personagens não me pertencem. Trabalho de cão sem fins lucrativos.

**OBS:** Fic feita em minutos para o #PotterDay - 31/10/2010

**~o~HP~o~**

Parou observando os contornos do amigo na cama. A face magoada devido a um corte sofrido durante a transformação daquela noite. Mais um machucado a ser explicado no dia seguinte, mais mentiras a serem contadas.

Aproximou os dedos exitantes e tocou de leve o local. Sua pele ainda exalava o aroma de cachorro, sua transformação acabada apenas a alguns minutos antes ainda lhe proporcionava ares caninos. Não que isso importasse, nem para si, nem para o lupino, era apenas um mero detalhe em toda aquela situação.

Era o último ano deles ali. Possívelmente, o último que passariam juntos, como o grupo conhecido como "Os Marotos". O último que veria o lobisomem tão de perto. O último que estariam realmente em segurança, naquela época em que o terror e o medo dominavam a todos do mundo bruxo.

Acariciou a face delicada adormecida após as horas exaustivas na aparencia de lobo. Poderia continuar negando para si mesmo aquilo que sentia a tempos? Talvez, fosse o melhor a ser feito. Sentou-se sobre o chão, com as costas apoiadas na cama e ficou fitando a imagem presente do outro lado da porta, graças a uma fresta nesta. James e Peter dormiam o sono dos justos no comodo ao lado, como se mais nada houvesse no mundo. Sentia certa inveja do amigo de óculos. O relacionamento de James com Lilian iam as mil maravilhas, o que, naquela época, era algo raro de se encontrar. Enquanto, para si, o que sobrava eram aqueles raros momentos em que podia observar o lobo adormecido ou as raras ocasiões em que, por uma brincadeira sempre partindo de si, acabava abraçando o amigo - como se fosse nada demais. Mas, sabia que aquele era o melhor caminho, a decisão sábia a ser tomada.

Aquilo que sentia...Era loucura. Não se encaixava com nada: com a época, com sua família, com sua situação. Como se realmente se importasse para qualquer uma das três coisas. Talvez, ligasse apenas para o primeiro fato. Não poderia correr o tolo risco de - em uma fantasia muito mirabolante de sua mente - se declarar, ser correspondido e, logo após, perdê-lo para algum comensal. Aquilo acabaria consigo.

"Droga!" Liberou sua frustração no xingamento e no soco dado sobre o piso da velha casa dos gritos.

Se tudo aquilo pudesse ser diferente. Se apenas pudesse aproveitar seus dias como se, no amanhã, não houvesse nenhum perigo espreitando porta afora e, acabar confessando para seu alvo de afeição seus sentimentos sem temer nada, tudo seria tão mais simples.

"Pad...?" A voz baixa, sonolenta, lhe fez sobressaltar-se. Por um infimo momento, esquecera que não estava só com seus pensamentos no quarto improvisado.

"Lhe acordei, Moony?" Sua preocupação perceptivel na voz, em seus gestos, em seus olhos. Virou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o colchão, e encarou os olhos claros.

"Não..." O mais jovem encarava-o de bruços sobre a cama. A face visivelmente abatida e cansada, além dos machucados adquiridos naquela noite de lua cheia. "Com problemas para dormir? Ou resolveu ser meu guarda-costas?"

"Nenhum, nem outro. Afinal um lobisomem não precisa ser protegido..." O moreno falou deixando de lado seus pensamentos anteriores.

"Lógico que preciso! Sou um mero ser inocente neste mundo..." O biquinho feito pelo lupino significou mais do que apenas uma brincadeira para si, fazendo com que o mesmo segurasse seus instintos de, sem pensar duas vezes, prensar o mais novo e roubar-lhe o beijo que aqueles lábios pediam.

"Certo, ser inocente... Seria melhor se dormisse, afinal amanhã voltamos para o Castelo antes do dia começar." O moreno disse se levantando e seguindo em direção a poltrona no canto da sala. Não conseguiria dormir, isso era fato, mas pelo menos gostaria que Lupin descansasse, afinal quem mais havia se desgastado naquele período fora ele.

"Sei..." Mas, em vez de se deitar, o outro se levantou e andou a passos lentos até o amigo maior. "E onde você está indo, Pad?"

"Dormir...?" Sirius Black se voltou a tempo de ver Remus Lupin parado a exatamente cinco passos da onde estava. Uma sombrancelha levantada, como quem desacredita ao ter que responder o obvio.

"Ai?" A pergunta incrédula, saindo dos lábios de Remus, e o dedo em riste mostrando a velha poltrona fez com que seu sangue gelasse. Aquilo não era bom sinal.

"Está vendo outro lugar, Moony?"

"Sim, a cama..."

Não houve mais tempo para si. Um puxão em seu pulso. Um termino entre o espaço de seus corpos. Um beijo roubado de mal jeito. Um choque para si.

Talvez, fosse um sonho bom. Mas, sentia o gosto de Remus Lupin entre seus lábios e isso era o melhor que poderia querer em qualquer um daqueles momentos que observava calado o amigo. Sentiu seu coração disparando e excitação se misturando com receio, mas tudo indo para um canto escuro de sua mente ao sentir o mesmo batimento no peito nu do lobisomem.

Seus lábios se afastaram, seus olhos se abriram devagar. Duas esferas negras observando uma face ainda de olhos fechados em um quarto iluminado com os raios lunares. Uma pintura única para si. Algo maravilhoso e que nenhuma magia seria o suficiente para reproduzir.

"Eu te amo, Pad..."

Um sussuro. Uma confissão. Sua perdição.

Juntou novamente seus corpos, com cuidado, para não machucar ainda mais o menor. Acariciou a face delicada a sua frente. Seus sentimentos confusos demais para poder dizer algo a altura. Ou apenas não sentia que haveria palavras para descrever como se sentia naquele momento. Apenas, não queria perder o amigo, não queria ter que passar por aqueles momentos. Mas, queria aquele sentimento. Queria aquele amor.

"Moony..." Juntou certa coragem para aquilo, era só deixar sair as palavras, como o outro havia feito para si.. "Vamos dormir..." Mas não tivera coragem.

Puxando Remus pela mão, o guiou de volta para a cama e, se juntando a ele de baixo dos lençóis velhos, abraçou o corpo junto ao seu. Fechou os olhos, mesmo sabendo que o mais novo talvez pudesse estar magoado por sua falta de resposta, e ficou assim até sentir a respiração compassada e regular vindo do outro. Indicação clara de que este caíra no sono.

Tornou a abrir os orbes negros e a fitar a face próxima a seu peito, um ângulo meio ruim para si mas que era mero detalhe, e, deixando um leve beijo sobre os fios acobreados do menor, deixou as duas palavras escapar em um tom quase inaldível antes de, finalmente, cair no sono.

"Eu também..."

**~o~HP~o~**

**Cantinho da autora**

Fanfic feita rapidinha com um casal que eu adoro! Espero que todos curtam...E que o #PotterDay fique marcado para sempre nos fãs da série!

Keiko Maxwell  
Outubro/2010


End file.
